Never Say Die
by stayawake
Summary: A New person comes to work with the team, Everyone Seems to like her Except Greg, What will happend when they are made partners?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN CSI...JUST THE PLOT. :) AND ANASTASIA :)

Ch. 1.

Anastasia was not very happy when her boss told her she would be transfered to Las Vegas. She grew up in that place and hated it. She mummbled to herself as she packed her suitcase.

"Freaking Vegas. To many people, To much crime." she muttered.

Then agian living in Vegas was the reason she became a CSI. Her father had been one, and Him and her mother had been killed when she was 12. It was that day she decided to become a CSI. She still remembered that day with perfect clarity. She did not want to, but it just stuck in her head. They had never caught the people who killed her Family. She vowed that one day, she would.

She boarded her plane and sat in her seat. Pulling out her book. She loved to read. It was her favorite pass time. By the time the plane had landed She had just finished her book. She got off the plane, found her luggage and rented a car. Her boss had gotten her an apartment to stay in, but no car, just shows how bright he was.

She had to ask for directions to the lab. And when she finally got there it was about 7:00. She walked in and approached the lady at the front desk.

"May i help you?" The lady said with a smile.

"Yes I'm Anastasia Shields, I'm looking for Mr. Grissom?" She showed the lady her card and transfer letter.

"Oh Yes Mr. Grissom was expecting you a few hours ago." the women looked at her suspiciously.

"I got lost." Anastasia said bluntly. She was getting irritatied.

Greg Walked out of the lab/testing room and saw a women talking to Amanda (the lady at the desk). The lady had godlen, reddish hair. Almsot like a red tint. She was about 5'3, and very skinny. She wore a pair of Jeans and a jean jacket, with puma sneakers. She looked like she was agitated.

He walked over to the desk.

"Ma'ma may i help you?" He asked flashing a smile.

"Not unless your Grissom." She shot back at him.

"No, but you must be Anastasia?" He said.

"Yes... and you are?" She asked irritated.

"Greg, Grissom told me to wait for you, but now that your here we can leave."

"Leave where?" she looked puzzled.

"We've had a few murders tonight, we had four roomates that were raped and murdered in their apartment, thats where grissom wants us." he explained.

"Alright lets go then." She turned and walked out Greg following her.

The letter her boss sent Grissom described Anastasia as a fiery, young women with a mind of her own and quite the mouth. Greg understood what that ment now.

She was walking toward her car.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked.

"I'll follow you." She said apperently annoyed with such a question.

"no we always travel together in the company car, its just a unwritten rule." he said.

She glared at him through the darkness. she definatly wasn't going to like this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia climbed into the car she was still pissed off.

_I Swear company car. this is so stupid!_ she thought to herself.

"So weren't you suppose to be here at like five?" Greg asked trying to start conversation.

"Ya I got lost." She said.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They pulled up to an area and stepped out of the car. She followed Greg over to a group of people she assumed were the other CSI's.

A man with Grayish hair approached her first.

"Anastasia? I'm Gil Grissiom, You were suppose to be here around five...What happend?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I got Lost." She said in a firm tone.

"Alright, Well Everyone meet..."

"I don't believe it! Anastasia shields." Said a man who was walking out of the house/crime secene. She didn't recongnize him until she saw his face.

"Nick stokes?!" She said smiling for the first time that day.

He pulled her into a bear hug crushing her lungs.

"Nick...Air." She gasped.

He laughed and put her down, he held her by her shoulders getting a good look at her.

"What are you doing back in Vegas?" He asked.

"I got transfered here." she rolled her eyes.

"What did you do this time...no wait let me guess. You spouted your mouth off at a judge?" He lifted his eyebrows.

She nodded her head.

"I'll tell you the story later, give me a call sometime ok?" She said grinning.

"Will do." He smiled back then turned back to Grissiom.

"Well...it seems you two know eachother." He said clearly puzzled.

"Ya anastasia and i went to school together, High School and College." Nick Said.

"Alright then." Grissiom said.

"Ok Nick, Cathrine, you take the dead man and his dog in the kitchen, Sara, Workek and I will take the Missings Person's. Greg, Anastasia You take the four college girls." He turned and started to leave.

Great she was stuck with him. This was going to be a long night she decided.

A/N:

HOPE YOU ENJOY...I KNOW ANASTASIA IS KINDA OF A WELL YA KNOW. BUT IT WILL ALL TIE IN :)


	3. Chapter 3

They showed up at the college dorms and Anastasia stepped out of the car. She loved working for some reason. She cracked her knuckles and pulled on her gloves.

"You shouldn't do that." Greg said not looking up from his kit.

"What?" She asked.

"Crack your knuckles...its bad for you." He said still not looking up.

"Well so is not looking at someone when your talking to them...so i guess we both have bad habit." she rolled her eyes grabbed her kit and walked into the building. She was directed into a room where the door was ajar. The paramedics were standing by the door both covering their mouths.

"Did you touch ANYTHING?" she asked.

"No...We know better than that..." The first man said. Then he covered his mouth and walked out.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Greg said sarcastically.

She turned to face him.

"Listen I don't know how you usually do this, but i like to get things done quick and efficent...so we can get the jerks that killed these people." She hissed.

He held up both his hand.

"Ok, Well let me tell you something, you came here, your working with me, i know how grissiom likes things done, so we are doing it my way." He said stepping infront of her.

Anastasia Rolled her eyes agian and walked in behind him.

To Anyone who hadn't ever seen a murder before, this would have made them throw up. Anastasia bit down hard on her lip causing bleeding.

The room was covered in blood. Furniture was upside down, glasses broken, beds flipped over and in the middle of the living room lay four girls. Their hands tied behind their back. All were wearing what looked like party dresses.

"You ok?" Greg was watching her.

"Ya...This is just disgusting that someone would do this." She whispered.

"You need some air?" He looked at her.

"No, i'm fine...uh...we need to have them do a rape test on them."

"Will do." Said a man walking in.

"Thanks David, David this is Anastasia." Greg said.

"Nice to meet you Anastasia." David smiled.

"You to David."

Anastasia walked into the kitchen and something caught her eye. A bottle of wine...And eight wine glasses.

"Hey Greg...I think these girls knew their attackers."

"Why do you say that?" Greg questioned not looking up from the bodies.

"There is a bottle of Wine and eight wine glasses here."

"Ok Will you check for prints."

"Ya...only one problem...Four of the glasses are broken...well the whole tops are."

She bagged the broken glasses and dusted the unbroken ones, taking fingerprints from them. She turned and looked at the fridge. There were pictures of all four girls,one picture had the four girls, and then four boys in the background. the took the picture and bagged it.

"Any ID?" she asked.

"Yup, we have, Katie, Maddie, Becca, and Morgan." he said as the bodies were being carried off.

"I found a picture...its got four guys in it with them."

"Let's find out who they are and call them in."

"What was COD?"

"blunt force trama."

Anastasia looked around the room. She didn't see anything that could cause the death of the girls. She hated when she couldn't find the murder weapon.

"Ok i'll check the first two rooms and the bathroom you check the other two." Greg said walking into the first room.

She entered the first of her rooms, the door sign said Becca. She looked through the closet checking the clothes on the floor. Nothing. She walked into the second room. Morgan's. She looked through the closet again finding nothing but piles and piles of pink and blue and brown clothes and tons of shoes. She pulled the bed sheets off, checking the bed, nothing. She walked over to the desk and found a letter. It was in an envelope. it was adressed to a

Jason Tyler. She bagged the letter and check the trash. She found a small ammount of blood on the trash can.

She took her swab out and swabbed it, Just then she heard.

"Find anything good?"

She Jumped, and turned around still on the ground.

"Ok one don't ever do that agian, and two yes, there is trace of blood on this garbage can?"

"Ok well lets take the evidence back to the lab."

"Alright lets go then." She said grabbing the evidence bags.

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they got back to the lab it was almost one in the morning.

"Alright go home get a few hours of sleep...Then come back in."

"Alright." She said to tired to argue.

She walked out to her car and left.

Greg watched her leave. She had to be the most stubborn, irritating, mouthy person he had ever met.

"She's interesting isnt' she?" Nick asked watching Greg.

"Ya, I don't know how you put up with her."

"We've been through a lot." He said glancing down.

"What did you date her?"

"Ya...for a while. Go easy on her Greg."

"You should be telling her that not me." he shot back.

"Greg...nevermind she'll tell you when your ready to hear."

"What?"

Nick walked out of the building and left.

Greg was on his way home when he drove past an ally. There was a car down there...with its headlights on and two men standing on the drivers side with the door open. Greg rolled his window down and listend.

"Uh ma'ma could you please get out of the car." The smaller one said.

"NO Josh your doing it WRONG. you don't ask them. you command them, like this."

"Get out of the car NOW or i'll shot you in the head."

Greg backed up and turned his car into the allly. The man with the gun ran while other stayed. The women got out of her car and thats when Greg recognized her.

"I'm sorry 'bout that ma'ma...my brother wants me to join his gang...but i don't wanna...i wanna be a doctor or a Police Officer...I wanna help people." The small man said.

"Its alright. I understand, here so your brother doesn't give you to much crap here's my car."

"Oh no ma'ma i can't take this..."

"Do it...Your brother will wonder what took you so long."

"I'll return it to you as soon as i can." The man said then he ran off.

"What?! ARe you Crazy Anastasia?" Greg shouted.

She turned.

"Greg what are you doing here?"

"Well i was driving saw a car heard a guy saying he was gunna shoot, so i decided to look into it."

"Ok..."

"Your not getting your car back." Greg shot. he was pissed off. Was she stupid.

"I know it was a rental...I was going to buy one this week anyways." She shrugged.

She walked past him and he realized she was planning to walk the rest of the way to her apartment.

"No, no no, get in the freaking car."

She kept walking, He could just let her go...But she would probally get herself in more trouble. He only had to take two big strides to catch up with her. He grabbed her and pulled her back to the car. Shoving her in the passengers seat.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He said turning out of the ally.

"Because i don't like to bossed around" she said glaring at him.

"Well at the rate your going, you're going to get yourself killed." He hissed back

"Don't worry about me...I can take care of myself." She said getting out as he pulled up to her apartment. He watched to make sure she got in safely then left, still infurated he drove back to his home.

A/N: WOW. FUN CHAPTER. :)

HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	5. Chapter 5

Anastasia awoke at 7:00. She needed to go back into the lab and process that evidence.

She picked up her phone and dialed nicks number.

"Hello?" Nick sounded alert and awake.

"Hey nicky will you come pick me up?"

"Anastasia?...What happend to your car?"

"Its a long story."

"Alright i'll be there in a few."

"Ok, if i don't answer just walk it."

"Alright."

"Bye".

She hung up her phone and walked back into her room. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower, and got in. Greg filled her head.

he was so infurating, so gah!

Nick knocked on the door a few times then walked in. He heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom.

"Hello Anastasia." He said.

She was still in the shower, the water still running. she poked her head out.

"Hello Nick...Please use my nick name Anastasia is so long."

"Ok Anna, so care to tell me what happend to your car?"

"Well...you see...there was this boy and his big brother, his big brother wants him to join his gang...but he doesn't want to, then Greg came and so the older brother ran away, younger stayed so i gave him my car so his brother wouldn't chew him out to bad."

"Anna...you need to not have sympathy on those kids. They'll take advantage of that."

"I know nicky, but i couln't help it."

"I know, your to sympathetic. Sounds like you owe Greg a Thank you."

"WHAT? NO! i would have managed fine."

"You could have been killed, Anna just go easy on him, he's not that bad."

"Ya ok whatever you say." she turned off the shower.

"Will you hand me that towel." she pointed to the blue one on the rack.

"Ya." Nick handed her the towel and she wrapped it around herself. then climbed out of the shower.

"I'll take you to go get a new car after work." Nick said following her out of the bathroom.

"Ok,Thanks." She looked back at him.

"You mind closing your eyes...I'm gunna change."

"OH ya." he shut his eyes and covered them.

She quickly changed into a pair of white slacks and a blue tanktop.

"Ok Nicky you can open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"So why did you get transfered.?" he asked eyeing her.

"Well you see, we were going after a child molester...and the judge wouldn't grant us a warrent to search his office...he was the VP of the local public school. So i told the judge he was stupid and was just going to let a petafile wander the street, and that if a child ended up dying or something it would be his fault...he granted the warrent...but i got transfered."

"Thats what you get for running your mouth."

"Nick you know me, i can't help it." she said pulling on her jacket.

"I know." he usered her out the door and they drove to the lab.

Greg watched nick and Anastasia walk in and walked out of the room he was in.

"We've Got the four boys here you wanna talk to them or do you want me to?"

"I will." she smirked.

"I'm coming with you then." Greg didn't trust her fully yet.

She walked in and all four boy's mouths fell open.

"Close your mouths gentlemen." she said sitting down across from them.

Greg took a seat next to her, watching the boys intently.

"So...you know your Girlfriends are dead right?" she asked.

The first boy a blond who looked far to cocky spoke.

"Ya...it sucks."

"ya I bet it does...We have evidence that places you at the crime scence that night." she glared.

"ya we had a few glasses of wine with them then left." The blond boy said.

"Whats your name?"

" Jason Tyler "

"You know Morgan was pregnat right?"

"What?"

"Ya. With your baby...I bet she told you that night, while she was drunk...and you killed her didn't you?" She stared at him.

Greg grabbed her arm and whispered

"What are you doing? We have no proof that he did."

"No i didn't kill her...and i didn't know, i would have told her to get an abortion."

That set Anastasia off. She jumped out of her chair grabbing Jason by the collar. She shoved him agianst the wall.

"If you weren't ready to be a father they you shouldn't have done that with her." She screamed at him.

Greg got up and grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Calm down, Just breath, I dont' know how you do it in boston, but thats not how we handle things here." He said to her.

"I bet you have fun with her after work." Jason smirked.

Anastasia tried to lunge at him agian, Greg held her back.

"You boys can go now." he said, pulling Anastasia out of the room.

"Do you just enjoy causeing trouble?" He yelled.

"NO, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DO."

"I DON'T KNOW YOU SEEM TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS, YOU HAVE NO COMMON SENSE, YOU DON'T EVER ATTACK SOMEONE LIKE THAT."

"He did it I know he did, He didn't want a baby." She was breathing heavy.

"Well we have to have SOLID evidence of that..." He said, then walked away, leaving her alone.

She leaned agianst the wall and slid down onto the floor. And for the first time in her life, she let a few tears fall down her face.

Nick Saw Greg walking away shaking his head.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She just attacked one of the guys we were interviewing. "

"Why?"

"His girlfriend was pregnat and she thinks he killed her, he said he would have just forced her to get an abortion." Greg shook his head.

"Oh, you ok?"

"Ya...fine, i don't know if i'll be able to stand her much longer."

"You'll do fine Greg." Nick walked over to Anastasia.

"Anna, You know you can't do that anymore."

"I know nicky, I just hate guys like jason tyler."

"I know, but all the fighting has to be done quietly."

He held his hand out and she took it hugging him.

After that she went back to the lab. She felt bad for putting Greg is such a bad position. She was lost in her thoughts, when she felt someone touch her arm. She looked up at Greg.

"OH Greg listen..."

He held a hand up. We got DNA from the girls...It matches the Four Boyfriends, We have a warrent to search their dorm room."

"Oh...Ok lets go then." She said.

On their way back to the college there was tension.

"Greg...listen...I was wrong...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I'm...I'm...sorry." she finally got the word out.

He looked at her, a little suprise to hear an apology from her of all people.

"Its alright...just don't do it agian."

She relaxed her shoulders. Maybe he wasn't SO bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

As they arrived at college, they were directed to the dorms across from the girls. As they walked in the walls were covered with pictures of swim suit motels, and girls wearing pratically nothing.

"This is pathetic." Annastasia commented.

"Come on don't tell me your dorm wasn't covered with pictures of shirtless cowboys or surfers?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.

"No actually it wasn't." She said pulling her gloves on and started searching the room.

She started in the kitchen. Everything looked normal, there were dishes drying, from being recently washed, the floor was swept. It looked entirely to clean to be a boys room.

"Find anything Anastasia?" Greg called from one of the bedrooms.

"No and please call me Anna." She called back.

"Ok." He said.

She was looking at the dishes and her eye caught a stone statue of a boy with a baseball. Why was it sitting on the counter...with the drying dishes. She reached out and touched it. It was wet.

"Hey Greg I might have found something." She called over her shoulder.

"Really what?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"How often to you wash your statues?" She asked not turning to face him.

"uh...never...why?" He asked.

She held up the statue.

"They washed it." She said.

"You think to remove blood?"

"Maybe." she smiled.

She sprayed the bottom of the statue and smiled.

"Postive for blood." She smiled and turned.

"Perfect...bag it and lets go."

She put the statue into an evidence bag and sealed it. Then walked out to the car with Greg.

She always felt good after sloving a case. It made her smile when she thought about another crimanal being locked up.

When they got back to the lab Greg looked at her. His face was serious.

"Do you wanna try this whole interview thing agian?" He asked.

She bit her lip. She didn't want to mess up agian.

"Ya."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be good." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok." He said opening the door for her.

She walked in and Jason was first to speak.

"Keep her away from me." He said.

Anna took a seat and smiled.

"Ok gents we found a statue in your dorm with blood on it."

"What that im..." one started.

"Shut up Joey." Jason snarled.

Thats exactly what they needed. The last boy in the row Jonathon started fidgeting. He was twiddling his thumbs and wouldn't look up. She leaned over to Greg.

"I want to talk to that one alone." She whispered.

Jason Tyler was looking at them suspiciously. Greg jumped when Anna placed her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Ok?" She batted her eyes.

"Dude you two are suppose to be working not flirting." Jason critizized.

Anna just smirked.

"Alright." Greg said.

Anna stood up and walked out. A few minuntes later Greg brought Jonathon out of the room.

"Jonathon...we found blood on that statue, care to tell us what happend."

"We washed the statue there couldn't have been blood on it." he said finally looking at her.

"Soap and water doesn't wash off traces of blood." She said meeting his eyes.

"We didn't mean to, we just wanted to hang out with them that night, but they said there was to much going on and that they had homework. Which was a lie, we all have the same classes, we made sure of it. So Jason figured they were either cheating on us or something happend." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"And so..." Anna urged him to continue.

"So later that night we went to their room, They weren't home but Morgan gave Jason a key. So we went in and set the wine and things up. When they came home they had tons of grocery bags. They were a little suprised to see us. and Becca told us to leave. We convinced them to have a glass of wine with us. and one led to another. The girls were drunk...I think we all were. Morgan told Jason that she was pregnat...he was so pissed they were yelling and he started hitting her, then the other girls started to get into it, but Jason took the statue and smashed it on her head. and she stopped breathing. He said that because the other girls had seen he would have to kill them to. So..." He started to choke up.

"So you watched as Each girl was hit in the head until she died. Then you tied their hands behind their backs." Greg said.

Jonathon just nodded his head. Anna nodded feeling a little bad for him.

She watched as the officer arrested all four boys. She just shook her head.

"You did good." Greg said standing next to her.

"Thanks." She said not really feeling like talking.

"Lets go get some food, I'm starving." Greg commented.

"I shouldn't, nick's taking me to get my new car after work." She said.

"I'll have you back by then, Nick's gone on an assignment anyways."

"Well...I don't know..." She hesitated.

"Come on we just solved a case, you HAVE to be hungry." Greg said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the car. She semi-jumped. She wasn't used to feeling much human touch. She felt a slight heat rising in her face and passed it as the room was hot.

A/N: HOPE YOU EJOYED.


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled up to a small diner, and Anna climbed out of the car. They walked inside and took a seat in a booth.

"So you grew up in Vegas?" Greg asked.

"Yea born and raised." She said looking down at her hands.

A waitress came up to the table and smiled.

"What can I get you two?"

"I'de like some french toast and coffee." Greg smiled.

"Ok you want bacon or sausage?" She asked.

"Uh...Bacon." He said.

"Alright and you hun?" She said looking at Anna.

"Um...Just coffee." She said looking up at the waitress.

"No way get her some french toast to." Greg said.

The waitress smiled and left.

"Greg i'm really not that hungry." Anna protested.

"You have to be hungry, we've been working all day." he shot back at her.

"I'm really not."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Anna broke the silence.

"So what about you?"

"uhh what about me?" He asked puzzled.

"Where were you raised?"

"Oh definatly not in Vegas." He laughed.

She laughed with him. As the waitress brought their food, and drinks. Anna took a sip of her coffee.

"So I heard about the lab explosion, and you getting your butt kicked by a bunch of thugs." She looked at him.

He met her gaze.

"Ya...the lab explosion was before they started me with feild work."

"And you still got yourself in trouble in the feild?" She questioned.

"Yup, I'm not very patient." He grinned.

"Understandable." She smiled back at him.

"So what about you?, Why'd you get transfered?"

"We were doing a case on a petefile, he worked at the public school, as a vice principle, the judge wouldn't grant a search warrent because we didn't have solid evidence, so I told the judge he was stupid if he was going to let a petefile work at the school, and he was going to keep doing the same thing to children over and over agian." She said looking down at her coffee.

"So you YELLED at a judge?" He looked at her.

"Ya...I believe that if you ahve something to say...you might as well say it. No matter who it is too." she said looking back up at him.

"Thats a good point, but you could have gotten in some real trouble." Greg looked at her.

"Ya I know, so my boss transfered me back to Vegas." she said.

"Well I bet your parents are happy your back." He took a bite of his french toast.

"My...parents died when i was 12." She stated looking back down.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." He said softly.

She looked up and he was looking down at his plate, she reached over and touched his hand.

"Greg, Its alright, It was a long time ago."

He looked up and the two really looked at eachother for the first time. Anna's cell phone started ringing. She stumbled to take it out of her jacket pocket and open it.

"hello?" She answered.

"Ya Anna where are you?" Nick asked.

"Oh Nick, I'm at the diner with Greg." She said.

"So you solved the case?" He asked.

"Ya."

"Alright well i just got off so i'll be there to pick you up in a few ok?"

"Ya ok."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone.

"That was uh Nick, he's coming to pick me up so i can get my car." She said.

"Oh, right, i almost forgot." Greg said.

"Thanks Greg." Anna pulled out her purse and wrote a quick check to pay for the food and drinks.

"Oh no i'll pay." Greg protested.

"No really its ok." She laid the check on the table.

"Alright, see you later." Greg Said

As she walked out the door climbing into Nicks car


	8. Chapter 8

She climbed into Nick's car smiling.

"Well aren't we happy today." Nick looked puzzled.

"We solved the case, It was the boyfriends, I was right, whats not to be happy about?" she questioned.

"You just seem over happy thats all." Nick smiled over at her.

She laughed and he tuned on his country music.

"You still listen to this stuff Nicky." She said laughing.

"Hey I love this stuff." he looked over at her.

"I know, I know." She said as they pulled into the car lot.

He walked around and opened the door for her.

"Thanks Nick." she smiled.

They went around for a while trying to find a decent car with a decent price. She finally settled on an apple red Honda Civic. As she and Nick started to go their seperate ways she looked over her shoulder.

"Nicky." she yelled to him.

"Ya?"

"We still have things to catch up on. Why not come back to my house?"

"Lets go back to my house, its closer." Nick said looking at her.

"Ok, I don't know how to get there." She said.

"Follow me." He smiled climbing into his SUV.


	9. Chapter 9

She followed nick to a very quaint house.

"This is your house?" She supressed a laugh.

"Ya..whats so funny?"

"When we were younger didn't you say you were going to live in a mansion?"

"Ya...but then i started working and realized what money could do to a person." He said. walking into the house.

She smiled and followed him in. it was a nice little house. It was a little messy. Clothes strwen everywhere.

"Wow you are still messy." She grinned.

"Ya..I always will be." He smiled and patted the couch next to him.

"You want something to drink, I have, Water, Milk, Wine, coke, Juice?" He looked at her.

"Oh suprise me Nicky." She said sitting down.

She was looking around when Nick walked in with 2 champange glasses.

She looked at him funny.

"i found it in my fridge?" He set in down infront of her and sat down next to her.

"So I heard that you decided to sleep with a hooker who ended up being killed?" she looked at him.

His head shot up.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Nick...I have ears...and resources." She smiled.

"Dallys told you huh?"

"Yup...It was all over the news nicky. What were you thinking...you of all people should know better Hookers are BAD."

"HEY if i remember right you were in that line of work for a while." he shot at her.

"I WAS a stripper...for one...and two that was for college money...and Three i'm not proud of that nicky." She moved away from him.

He reached over and tried to take her hand. she puled away.

"Anna i'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring it up." He said

"no its fine nick." She said.

he moved over and put an arm around her.

"You know thats why we broke up...i got tired of hearing people talk about it."

"I know nick." She said.

She looked up at him and he looked down. He entwined his hand with hers.

"I...I..." She struggled for words.

Just then their pagers went off.

Saved by the Page she thought to herself.

"Great." nick groaned

Anna shot up off the couch.

"come of lets go lets go." She rushed out to her car.

Once in her car on her way to the Crime scene she had time to think. So apparently nick still had feelings for her? Ah this was so confusing!! She pulled across the street from where their scence was. Greg was just arriving. She turned off her lights and watched him walk over to the group of people. She opened her door and walked across the street. Poping some gum in her mouth.

"Anna, Greg I want you two on missing Persons this time. Look everywhere for this girl, Parks, Malls, where ever else you think a teenage girl would go."

"Alright." The two said in unision. They looked at eachother then walked off into the darkness. Anna was shining her flashlight to the sides of her looking for anything that would be a clue. Next thing she knew Greg grabbed her and pulled her to the side. Both lost their balance and went toppling over. Anna landed on top of Greg. They looked at eachother...both at a loss for words...a little voice inside her head screamed at her "Your on the Job Focus!" She kept eye contact with him. The two nearer and nearer...Till there was Just a small ammount of space between them...Almost there.

"Anna, Greg!?" They heard their names called.

Anna hurried off Greg and stood up.

"Uh yes?" She called back.

Nick came running over just as Greg was standing up.

"Grissom wants you to check this house number. She might be there." Nick said handing the paper to Anna.

"Alright thanks nick." She said still a little shaky.

Nick left and Anna turned to Greg. He was walking over to the place where he had pulled her. There lay...a head. Anna walked over there and wasn't prepared to see what she saw.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna covered her mouth. She hurried off behind a park bench and threw up.

She heard Greg.

"Hey Grissom..you might wanna come look at this." Greg then hung up his phone and walked over to Anna.

"Hey are you ok?" He said kneeling beside her.

She started to say ya, but then threw up agian.

She heard people running over and Greg got up and walked over to Grissiom, Cathrine and David.

"Where is Anna?" Cathrine asked.

Greg nodded over to behind the bench.

"She didn't expect to see it...she's been throwing up."

David took the head and put it in a plastic bag and the Three left. Greg walked back over to Anna.

"Are you ok now?" He asked handing her some tissues.

"ya...I'm ok." she said wiping her mouth. She poped some gum into her mouth and chewed it.

She tried standing up and almost fell back down. Greg grabbed her.

"Maybe you should go home?" He said.

"NO, just let me rest for a minute and i'll be fine." She sat down on the park bench.

He sat down next to her. He just looked at her carefully. Maybe it wasnt' the right time to ask the question he was about to.

he decided to ask it anyways.

"Anna...would you like to have dinner some time?"

A/N: hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

She looked at him, about to come up with a snide remark.

Then she realized that he was nervous and looking down and his hands.

"I'd love to Greg." She said.

His head shot up.

"Really?"

"yes really." she was trying not to laugh.

"ok...I'll pick you up at 8 tommorow ok...wear something nice."

She couldn't supress this laugh.

"ok i will greg." she giggled.

They wandered around the park most of that night looking for clues. When they finally did finish Anna was so tired, she felt like she could collapse.

"do you want to go home and get some sleep Anna?" Greg asked once they were back at the lab.

"No, I'm fine.' she said quickly.

"Anna...its 3 A.M. and you look like your about to fall asleep, go home."

"Nope...I'll just sleep from 8 to like 4."

"Lets take a break, and get some coffee."

"ok."

Everyone else had left the lab to go home, and go to sleep, but of couse these two never stopped...Or so it seemed.

They sat on one of the couches that was in the break room. sipping coffee. Anna set her coffee down and felt her eye lids start to fall.

Greg looked at Anna, she had fallen asleep and was now leaning on his shoulder. He felt nervous, and a little scared. His heart started pounding in his chest.

And before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

What a sight it was, the two people who at first didn't get along sleeping soundly in eachothers arms.

Grissiom came in early the next morning about 6 a.m. Upon walking into the Break room, to make his morning cup of coffee. He noted Anna and Greg Laying on the floor next to eachother. Anna wrapped in Gregs arms.

"Cause this isn't akward." Grissom mummbled.

"Anna, Greg, wake up." He said.

Both shot up and looked around, apparently confused. Then they looked at eachother and both let out little screams.

Then reality hit them. They realized they were in the lab.

"Ow...how'd we end up on the floor?" Anna asked Greg.

"I think we were laying on the couch and you rolled over." Greg Groaned rubbing his head.

"You two need to go home and get some sleep...why were you here any ways...its both of your days off."

"ya...well we needed to get some stuff done." Anna said standing up.

Greg tried to stand up but fell back down.

"Anna will you help me up?" Greg asked.

Anna took hold of his hands and pulled as hard as she could, Greg flew up pretty quick landing him and Anna Agianst the wall.

Greg laughed.

"Looks like this time i'm on top."

She burst out laughing.

Then the two left. Grissiom just sat there drinking his coffee.

how strange it is that two people who supposivly hated eachother so much...could end up so fond of eachother.

He shrugged and went back to his cross word puzzle.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna woke up at about 6:30 P.M. She dug through her closet realizing she owned no skirts or...dresses.

"Aw crap." she groaned. she pulled out her phone and called Cathrine.

"Hey cat is anna."

"hey anna." Cathrine said.

"do you have any nice dresses i can borrow?"

"ya..why?"

"Greg and i are going out to dinner."

"OH cute Anna." cathrine laughed

"no..we are just friends.' she said quickly

"Alright i'll bring it by in a few ok?"

"Alright thanks bye." Anna hung up.

Anna walked into her bathroom. Why had she agreeed to this Date...dinner...whatever it was...and how embarassing that they had been sleeping together.

She showered and walked out of her bathroom in her robe, just as she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Cathrine grinning.

"I brought you a dress" She smiled holding up the dress.

Anna laughed seeing the dress.

It was Short and flairy, but it was a beautiful crimsion red.

"Go put it on NOW" Cathrine smiled handing her the dress.

Anna rolled her eyes and walked into her room. Slipping the dress on. It hugged her body nicely. It was a tubetop, no straps, Anna never understood how those dresses stayed up...she supposed she would find out tonight. She looked in the mirror. Her body look good, her towel head and no make up face didnt' match the dress...

She walked out and smiled.

"Ok Cat i'm ready to go." She laughed.

"oh no come here i will do your hair and such." Cathrine smiled and Anna moaned.

"or i could totally just pull my hair into a ponytail and call it good." she said.

"NO" Cathrine said as she found the blow dryer and the straightener.

By the time she was finished Anna looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't looked this good in a long long time. She sighed and turned hugging Cathrine.

"Thanks Cat."

"oh any day kiddo"

Cathrine left and Anna waited for Greg to come get her. Nothing could ruin this night. Anna didn't know why she thought that. She was nervous too and didn't know why.

Maybe it was just because she...uh...DANG IT she couldnt' think of an excuse.

Could she really be crushing on Greg?

She heard a knock on her door, then the door opend.

"Anna you here?" A voice said.

Anna jumped at the voice. It wasn't gregs...Oh crap..she was in trouble now.

A/N.: :) HOpe you enjoyed :()


	13. Chapter 13

She hurried out into her living room

"Uh nick...what are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

His back was to her and he turned his eyes widening.

"Well..i wanted to finish our conversation...why are you so dressed up?" he asked.

"Uh...well..i was gunna go out to dinner." She tried to sound casual.

"oh alone?" he asked.

She ignored the question. Greg would be here any minute.

"Nick i'll call you later ok?" She ushered him out the door.

He looked puzzled but drove off. She walked back inside collapsing on her sofa, when a light knock on the door forced her to get up.

Greg stood at the door, dressed in a suit holding a boquet of flowers.

"Oh greg!" she smiled giving him a quick hug.

he eyed her up and down.

"you look...amazing." He said smiling.

"Thank you" a small blush crept into her cheeks.

He took her hand and walked her out to the car. He took her to one of the nicest resturants in town. They had a wonderful dinner.

Candlelit. Beautiful music. both were incredibally happy. When the finished he drove them back to his house. he unlocked the door and took her coat from her. She smiled as he walked back over to her. One dim light lit the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and look into her eyes.

"You look so beautiful." he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you" she felt the butterflies FLY. her body felt so warm and numb at the same time. She looked up into his eyes. His face was soft, sweet, trusting. He leaned down and gently put his warm lips on her's. She had been waiting for this, and he had too. They kissed for a long time, she pulled away, to catch her breath. She could still feel his warm lips on hers. He let his hands graze her bare shoulders.

"Anna...I...i..." he stammered and she put a finger to his lips.

"Shh" she muttered before kissing him agian.

Did she feel guilty for kissing him..she didn't know yet.

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Anna woke up, thinking maybe it was all a dream.

It must have been a dream. It was all to perfect to not be, and perfect romances did not happen to her. She groaned as her phone vibrated next to her. She reached over and grabbed it flipping it open she had 3 new text messages. The first was from Greg it read

'_Good morning My beautiful girl, How are you this morning, I miss you already, i can't wait to see you at work. I think...well...i think i might just fall in love with you if i'm not careful' _

She felt a grinn spread across her face, so it wasn't a dream, she really had been with Greg last night, and she did have that perfect romance. The second Text was from Cathrine.

_'ANNNA WAKE UP...I WANT TO HEAR ALL ABOUT LAST NIGHT all the details'_

Anna let a laugh escape her lips.

the last text message made the smile fade from her face, She felt a lump rise in her throat as she read it. It was from nick.

_'Anna, you pushed me out the door pretty quick tonight, who did you go out with last night? I thought maybe...well you would still have feelings for me...but i guess i was wrong huh? or...do you still have feelings for me, like i do for you and you just didn't want to tell me so you went out with another guy? What is it Anna, i wanna give US another try...how about coffee in the morning i'll stop by to pick you up and we'll talk.'_

Why did nick have to ruin her perfect day, it was going great until she got that text. She grumbled climbing out of bed, taking a shower, getting dressed, she was about to leave to go shopping when her door bell rang. She sighed figuring it was nick. She opened the door and to her suprised there stood greg...in all his...well...gregness. He looked very handsome and she smiled, feeling a blush creep upon her cheeks.

"Greg...what are you doing here?" She asked moving aside to let him in.

"Well...I couldn't miss another moment with out you, i missed you." He hugged her and she couldn't supress a smile.

"oh i see...well i'm about to go shopping want to come?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, anything to be with you." he answered following her outside.

"Greg...did you walk here?" she asked not seeing his car.

"ya..i needed the exercise." He grinned opening the door of her car, for her.

"OH no i'm driving Greg" she said moving to the drivers side.

"no, i'm the guy...i'll drive ok?" He said to her grinning.

"Oh fine greg..lets hurry though...and we are NOT shopping in Vegas...lets go outta town." she said watching for nicks car.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded turning the radio on and driving off.

Anna sat silently her mind confused. she loved being with Greg, he made her feel so good inside, but Her and nick has such a long history together. Could she throw that away and start a new history with someone else?

"Are you ok?" Greg asked.

"Ya..fine just thinking."

"about?"

"Oh i don't know. Everything." She said trying to sound sweet.

"mhhmm" He said watching her intently.

Something was wrong. He knew it...What was bugging her? Did he do something wrong? He was worried now. He didn't want to lose her. He had just begun to really like her.

A/N: AHHH I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
